RWBY: Hunted
by Gamers13
Summary: The letter, fear of dying, this was how Ruby felt before she had to face the risk of death again, she had enough of friends dying The guilt of her making friends risk their lives again is increasing. Ruby has to run, somewhere so that her friends won't get hurt again. Ruby is being hunted down. The sequel of Death From Above and the finale to the Red like Roses Series.
1. Chapter 1: It Only Came Back

**I know I just closed Golden and I should just take a break but Death From Above just got 10,000 views so you guys deserve to have another story. **

**Also…you guys may have been waiting for it but here is the sequel to Death From Above, this story is called Hunted….**

* * *

**WARNING: Read Death From Above before reading this or else you will be confused about the plot! Or if you haven't read Red like Roses and Death From Above, READ BOTH OF THEM OR ELSE YOU WILL GET CONFUSED!**

* * *

The letter kept playing in my head. Every day for a month, the same words haunt me in my dreams _your still not safe._ Just when I thought it was over for all of us… it came back for one last strike to see if it can finally end me. There is one thing I know for sure… whoever is coming for me will not give up easily. If he/she heard about the attempts that Torchwick and Scarlet did, then they have a better chance to kill me and I mean it… there's no denying it.

I lied down in bed with a white-haired girl that is now asleep, she was my wife Weiss Schnee… no, that isn't her last name anymore. Let me say that again, she was my wife Weiss Rose… I actually didn't know that Weiss loved me but didn't know how to say it. But were here now, married and still alive, I'm glad we are despite the worry I have now.

I gently shook her awake while saying softly "Weiss, it's time to wake up."

She sighed and replied "I don't want to get up." I chuckled at her response but I needed her to get up.

"C'mon Mrs. Rose or do you want me to pull out the whistle?"

She sat up and said in a tired voice "Fine, I'm awake."

"Yes~, do you know why I woke you up?" I asked.

"What for Ruby?" she said softly.

I pecked her on the cheek and said "I'm going to take you somewhere special."

Weiss looked at the time "Your taking me somewhere at three in the morning?"

I nod "Yes, now get changed and into something warm since it is snowing a bit more heavily than how it normally would be."

She stared at what I was wearing and asked "But what about you? Your only wearing pajamas."

I looked down at my clothing and I just barely noticed that I was indeed in nightwear "Oh…I should change too." We got out of the bed silently so that we wouldn't wake up Yang, who is my sister, and Blake, who is my sister's wife and a faunus. I dressed myself with a black and red beowolf shirt and black pants, and then I put on a red hoodie and waited for Weiss. My eyes directed themselves to the yellow and black couple that was cuddling with each other, in my opinion, it looks so cute.

Weiss lightly tugged at the red fabric on my jacket and I turned around to see that she had a light blue hoodie and white pants on "We should get going." She said quietly.

I nod in agreement and then we silently went out the door of the team RWBY dorm.

* * *

Weiss and I strolled through town, holding hands until we bumped into a familiar couple. It was Vincent and Katherine Brooks, the same couple we met at the Stray Sheep a month ago.

"Hey Ruby, haven't seen you and your wife for a while." Vincent said and grinned.

I greeted him back "Hey Vincent, we've been doing well. How are you and Katherine?" I asked curiously, it's been a while since I've seen them too.

"We're fine, we were just going back home after hanging out with the guys at the Stray Sheep…you remember the guys right?"

I remember who the guys were. Johnny, Orlando, and Toby…they were nice people. I nod and then looked at the time on my watch, it was 4 AM. "It's nice talking to you guys but Weiss and I need to go."

Katherine spoke up "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

I smiled and said "Somewhere special, we'll see you guys later."

I grabbed Weiss's hand again and then we began to walk "Take care!" the couple shouted.

* * *

We stopped at a cliff outside of a snowy forest; a bench that looked brand new was planted there, as if people knew where this place was. Only Yang and I knew this place and we wanted it to stay that way, the view overlooked the whole city of Vale as the lights gleamed brightly in the night.

I sat down and Weiss took a seat closer to me as we watched the stars light up the night sky "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked as I heard my wife gasp in awe.

She leaned her head until I felt it press onto my shoulder and she replied "It is Ruby…are you worried about the letter Roman gave you?" she asked.

I gasped "How did you know about the letter?" I asked her, nobody knew about it.

"You were talking in your sleep…it sounded like torture to you."

I stroked her white hair slowly "You know what that means Weiss."

"We're not safe anymore for the third time." She replied, knowing clearly.

I nod "I hope it will only be me that's not safe…I don't want to get anyone killed. Scarlet and Roman were enough for everyone; whoever is coming for me will be a couple of times worse."

Silence filled the night sky for the next few minutes until Weiss said "Let's enjoy the time we have together until that happens again."

* * *

She yawned which made me say "You should get some rest Weiss."

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

"I'll be sleeping too." I answered.

"Oh…goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Red rose petals surrounded us as they fly in the air, I don't know if something was causing that but I didn't mind. At least the bench was big enough for two people to lie down on; I lied down and put Weiss in an embrace before falling asleep. The feeling of hope came back to me, but I wanted to put hope on the safety of my wife and friends…they deserved no more harm….

* * *

**That was the first chapter to the sequel of Death From Above, thank you to the 10,000 people that read Red like Roses and the 10,000 people that read the sequel to that…you guys deserve this. I'm going to just wait until tomorrow morning to make a new chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts

**Sorry guys but I might be too busy this week to release any chapter for this story but I'll try the best I can to make sure I can at least release 2 or 4 chapters, well here is Chapter 2**

* * *

The sun came up to greet me as I opened my silver eyes, a smile forms on my face and I yawned…I never felt this refreshed after the day I got the letter and it feels great to finally have the feeling come back. I turned around to see that Weiss wasn't lying down next to me; I sat up and called for her "Weiss?" I didn't get a response which made me worry "Where are you Weiss?!"

Then I heard her but she sounded weak "R-Ruby?" I slowly turned around to see a man with a black hoodie covering his face as he held my wife and aimed his gun to her head "H-help me."

I took out Crescent Rose and aimed it at him in sniper mode "Hurt her, and I will kill you." I said in a threatening tone.

The man's voice was more threatening than me "Put down the weapon and I won't shoot her brains out." He did have a gun to her head and I don't know if I can shoot him fast enough so I dropped my scythe but he chuckled. "I didn't think you would trust an enemy Ruby."

He began to press the trigger and the world went into slow motion. I ran towards him but I didn't make it in time as the gun kicked back while the bullet shot through Weiss's head, the blood splattering out of the hole that was made. "WEISS!" I yelled in horror and fell to my knees next to her; the world went back to normal speed. Her eyes were closed and her expression was emotionless…she was gone. I gently shook her while saying "Wake up Weiss…please wake up." Even though it would take one shot to the head, I denied the fact that she was dead. When I accepted her death, I just sat there on my knees, staring at the white snow that was stained with my lover's blood.

I muttered "Just kill me."

The man chuckled and replied "My pleasure." He pulled the lever of the gun back and pressed the trigger, and then I woke up with a jolt. It was all just a nightmare but it felt so real.

* * *

I was back on the bench, sitting up with my heart racing in fear. I looked over to where Weiss was laying and she was staring at me in worry "What happened Ruby?" she asked.

The sun was coming up but I didn't pay any attention to it and I replied "I had a nightmare and you were there…you died because of me." I put her in a tight embrace and the tears streamed out of my eyes uncontrollably.

I always needed comforting but when Weiss comforts me, I truly feel better. The white-haired girl caressed my red hair and said in a soothing voice "It's ok Ruby…it was just a dream. No matter what happens, I will still love you and I will still be there for you when you need me most."

I kept sobbing but I stuttered "O-ok Weiss."

* * *

Weiss looked above me and noticed the sun rising "We should probably head back; they might be worried since we have been gone for so long." She suggested.

I nod and replied "Yeah, we should head back but when they see both of us together, then they'll know why we've been out."

"They can relate to us since they do the same thing too."

I chuckled "Yep, they are always together."

She asked "Aren't we always together too?"

"Oh…now that you mention it, we are always together." I feel like we should be known as the two couples that are inseparable called Team RWBY but it sounds embarrassing so thankfully nobody did that…I think nobody did. "Let's go." We stood up and walked back home with our hands grasped together.

I wish I knew when this mystery person will strike because I don't want to be unprepared like how it was with Roman Torchwick…he almost killed me just because he ambushed me. Weiss stopped me and said "I want to give you something."

My eyes widened in curiosity "What is it Weiss?" I asked, I wonder what it is.

She took off a necklace and picked up my palm "I made this myself a few days after our wedding."

I looked at the ruby necklace that was shaped like a rose and I noticed two smooth letters on it that was R and W "Thank you so much Weiss, and you even used my favorite color…I also I have something for you too." Weiss didn't ask me what it was so I just dug into my pocket and showed it to her, it was also a necklace but a diamond necklace shaped like a snowflake with the same letters on it.

As I placed it in her palm, her blue eyes widened "Did you make this?" she asked in awe and examined it more thoroughly.

I nod and smiled "I paid a couple of lien for the diamond and then I carved it until it was a smooth and beautiful snowflake…just for you Weiss."

She hugged me and whispered into my ear "Thank you Ruby."

"Your welcome Weiss. Thank you too for giving me such a beautiful gift." I said back. We went back to walking in the direction of our home, I will treasure the gift dearly…and I will wear it every day. Hopefully I don't lose it….

* * *

**I stayed up a few extra hours so I can make this chapter, Happy Late New Years….**


	3. Chapter 3: Burdens and Family

When we made it back to our dorm, it was ten o'clock in the morning so we weren't surprise that Yang and Blake were still sleeping, Weiss and I didn't even try to wake up the couple since it would take so long to make them get up from bed so we decided to start the day without them. I kept on looking at the ruby necklace Weiss gave me…tears falling on the glossy rose, splattering on impact. They were tears of joy but then, they were sadness as I began to sob.

* * *

Weiss noticed and put a hand on my shoulder "Are you ok Ruby?" she asked.

I shook my head and replied "It's nothing Weiss…just a bit sad."

"If your sad, something is wrong, please tell me?"

I sighed and said to her "I know you said it will be ok but I feel like it's not…I think there will be a time when I have to leave you all…to keep you guys safe and not involved with whatever the heck is trying to kill me."

"C'mon, don't talk like that Ruby, your making me scared and I will never leave you to let you solve your problems alone."

I stared at her with a serious expression and I grabbed both of her arms with my hands "Please…don't make yourself involved Weiss; I don't want to lose you. I do want your company through all of this, trust me, I do…but the burden of this is something I have to deal with alone now…I'm not going to get you killed."

I covered my face with my palms and let the tears out…it was something that took a lot of courage and determination to say. She grabbed my hands and slowly put them on my lap so she could see my face, she put a hand on my cheek and she responded in sadness "If you think that's for the best…I won't get involved." The white-haired girl put me in a tight embrace and said through sobs "But promise me that you won't die through this…I don't care if you think this will finally get you but don't die for my sake…for everyone's sake?"

* * *

I said it straight out "You know I can't promise that but I'll try my best…when the time comes…I have to run alone."

"O-okay Ruby."

Yang and Blake woke up as we were talking when I heard my sister ask in her tired voice "Are you two fighting?"

We both looked at her and replied in unison "No…were just talking to each other."

Blake glared at the both of us in suspicion but she smiled "Well…Yang and I are going out today."

"But you both just woke up?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry sis…were going later after we eat at the cafeteria." My sister said, reassuring me.

"Okay…sorry to just freak out before you guys could say anything else."

"By the way Ruby…where were you and Weiss last night, you guys were gone when I woke up early this morning?" The black-haired faunus asked curiously.

I guess it's time to improvise "We went out to eat."

"You went out to eat late?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

That didn't convince them as Yang smiled and said "You guys were going out on a date weren't you?"

"No…*sigh* yes we were." I admitted, giving up too easily on trying avoiding the conversation. My sister would just tease me even though I don't tease her and Blake.

* * *

"Aww, you two…that's SO CUTE!"

"Oh c'mon knock it off sis~." I said in a whining voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop Ruby."

"Thank you." Even though I slept and woke up probably an hour or two ago, I felt sleepy and heavy. "If all of you don't mind, I'll be going to sleep." I announced and jumped onto my bed.

Everyone looked at me in confusion as Yang was the first to remind me "Sis, it's noon and you want to sleep already?"

I nod, knowing fully "I know Yang and yes I want to sleep…I feel tired for some reason."

She shrugged and kissed my forehead "Okay then, sweet dreams Ruby."

I smiled at her "Thanks Yang."

"Your welcome sis." She replied in a soft, motherly voice and said after a while "I'm going with the others to eat…I'll bring something for you."

I nod, and then I slowly closed my eyes. I woke up to notice that they were gone, but why did I suddenly wake up? I looked over to see a familiar book on the desk next to my bunk bed, no, it was all too familiar. I dropped down from my bed and land on my feet with a thud and walked over to the book, the cover showed a kid sitting in a chair with a crown on his head, a hand placed on his cheek and he was smiling as if he was smiling at me…I remember this book. I picked it up and slowly raised it towards my eyes so I can get a better look of it…then I murmured the title of the book "The boy with the keyblade." I smiled and remember the talk I had with the boy a few days after everything had settled down and when I got the letter.

* * *

_Flashback…_

I walked outside to get hit by an abnormal gust of wind which made me chilled to the bone but I noticed instantly who was next to me. It was Sora "S-Sora?! Why are you here?!" I asked with surprise.

He stared at me and smiled "I just came to see how your doing…maybe for the last time."

I tilted my head to the side a bit as if I was showing him I was confused "For the last time?" I asked curiously.

The boy nod as he looked away from me and stared at the moon "Something's come up and I don't know if I might be able to see the friends I made outside my world for the last time so I visited you after so many people."

I nod but tears fell from my eyes for some reason that I didn't know about "Am I ever going to see you again?" I asked curiously.

He put me in an embrace and said straight out with a bit of sadness in every word "I don't know Ruby but take care of yourself."

"What happened those days…I want to know something before you leave."

"What's on your mind?"

"How did you know I was in trouble…you didn't even know me but you saved and resurrected me…why?" I asked.

A moment of silence passed, then he said "I can't tell you that…not for a while."

"Why can't you tell me?"

He walked away from me and slowly began to fade but he turned around and showed me something that looked like the symbol I wear on my belt. "I'll see you soon…sis." Then Sora was gone…my eyes widened…he was my brother….


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**I'm back everyone and I know for damn sure that I'll be back to doing the chapter a day schedule so you guys can enjoy my new story every day….**

* * *

I snapped my thought's back to reality as I held the book that I cherished so dearly. I hugged it and said in a whisper "I wish I knew you were my brother so I could have spent more time with you." I won't be seeing him for a long time maybe and he finally told me…someone that I didn't know was real came to me, saved me, even revived me, and then he tells me that he was my brother. I didn't know why I didn't know him as someone that was close but it could have been for safety reasons.

I lay on top of my bed with the book still in an embrace and then I softly said as if the book were a person "Goodnight Sora." Then my eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

For once, I had a dreamless sleep and I woke up with a smile…I hope my sleeping won't be the same as the time when Roman was waiting to kill me; it was just nightmares for me. Weiss was sitting next to me, staring at me with a smile on her face. "I got you some cookies Ruby." She said happily as she showed me the bag of what seemed to look like homemade cookies.

I grabbed it and began to devour the amount of cookies that were in there "Thanks Weiss!" I said even though I had food in my mouth.

She scooted over with a gasp and she scolded me "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

I nervously laughed and replied "Oh yeah…sorry."

She scooted herself back in the same place she was and forgave me "It's okay…did you sleep well?" Weiss asked.

I nod slowly, she always asked me this because she would sometimes hear me whimpering or even yelling in horror in my sleep "I slept well…no dreams."

"Oh…okay."

"Where did you and everyone else go?" I asked curiously.

"We ate at a restaurant and when we were coming home, we ran into Katherine and Vincent again…she made the cookies for you since she found out you liked sweets."

Somehow I feel like Katherine is an old granny but I knew better and smiled "That's so sweet of her."

"Well, did you like them?"

"Their delicious!"

After I finished eating them, I looked at Weiss who was now lying down next to me…tired "Can you stay with me until I sleep?"

I nod and replied "I would never leave you alone to sleep."

"Thank you Ruby."

* * *

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her warm until I heard a soft snore from the white-haired girl "Sweet dreams Weiss." I kissed her on the forehead and slowly got off the bed. Yang and Blake were still awake but cuddling with each other, I guess I should tell her about my talk with Sora "Yang?" I called softly.

My blonde hair sister heard and turned around "Something wrong Ruby?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head "Can you come outside the dorm so I can talk to you in private?"

She tilted to her head to the side like a puppy and said in a concerned voice "Okay."

We both walked out and I closed the door softly so I wouldn't wake any students nearby and began to explain "Yang…I need to tell you something."

"Don't tell me you did that?" she asked in horror.

"What do you by 'did that'?" I asked, confused.

"Did you do it with Weiss already sis?" she asked.

"NO…no, I didn't do that and that isn't why I wanted to talk like this."

"Then what is it."

I paused for a moment and finally talked "Do you remember Sora?"

"Yeah, he revived you and saved you before Cardin can kill you…why?"

"What if I tell you he was a lost brother we never knew about?"

Yang's mouth hung wide open, shocked at what I just said to her "He can't be…we never had a brother."

"He is Yang…he told me too."

"When?" my sister asked, wanting to know how I found out about this.

"A few days after your wedding, I asked him why he saved me, even though he didn't know me and then he showed I think was a necklace that had the symbol of this…" I pointed at the symbol that represented scatter on my belt and then Yang gasped. "He is our brother Yang…why didn't we know this?"

"I don't know…do you know where he is now?" she asked.

I looked down, my expression darkened, now with sadness "He said we won't be seeing him for a while…something came up and it may risk his life." I replied with sadness in every single word.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ruby." Yang put me in a tight embrace "Let's just hope and pray that our brother will come back safely."

* * *

I buried my face in her bust and didn't come out until Blake opened the door forcefully with panic in her voice "You have to see this!" she shouted.

We both followed her back into our dorm room as she pointed out the window; I looked outside to see small army of Grimm and a couple of humans, a man was in front of them…his features were concealed since he was wearing a black hoodie with the hood draped over his head. The man pointed a finger at me and shouted "Ruby Rose! We've come for you!" The voice sounded like a female so I was wrong about the person being a man.

"Who are you?!" I shouted back.

She pulled back her hood, showing a pale white girl with long jet-black hair that could have attracted a lot of men and she had green eyes that were dark and contrasted than any other person I've seen in my years of living which would be sixteen. For some reason…she almost looks like my age "I believe someone may have given you a warning about someone." She said as if she was annoyed.

This was the person that Roman warned me about, the person that will try to kill me once again. I nod and replied "Yeah…but the letter didn't say anything about how the person looks like."

"Well…I'm here and prepared, come down here and surrender!"

"I don't know if I should!" I said sarcastically…maybe I got a bit cocky already but it's the cookies that make that happen.

"You got five minutes! Decide to surrender or die!" I turned around and saw my friends staring at me in horror.

I didn't seem to mind as I walked over to Crescent Rose and picked it up, then I went over to where I keep all my ammo at…I grabbed enough to last a couple of days…the reason why I grabbed so much is because, the only option I have now is to run. I walked over to the door and opened it but before I could continue walking, someone stopped me.

* * *

It was Weiss who had casual clothing and a backpack secured on her back "Your not going alone!" she said in determination.

"What did I tell you Weiss!?" I asked in angst.

"I don't care…I'm going with you and that's final!"

I realized what I was doing and I hugged her "I'm sorry for being angry…you can come." Something deep down made me realize that what she said was true…I can't go alone nor can I do this alone.

She smiled and readied Myrtenaster "I'll be right beside you." Weiss said softly.

I looked at Yang and Blake who had saddened expressions, I walked over to the both of them and put them in a group hug "I'll try to come back guys…I promise." I said, making them smile. I pulled away from them slowly and then I leaned into Blake's ear, her cat ears actually, and whispered "If I don't come back for a while…take care of my sister for me."

The faunus smiled and replied "I will."

Then I nod and before I left, I went over to my bed and picked up the book that, like I said, cherished ever so dearly and got a backpack. "1 Minute!" I heard the woman shout as I stuffed supplies that I might need, then we were both ready.

* * *

Weiss and I walked out of the main entrance of Beacon, holding hands as we stopped and stared at the woman and her army of Grimm and humans. "Did you decide Mrs. Rose?!" The woman asked, awaiting a response.

Weiss and I readied our weapons as I shouted "Neither!" Then we ran straight towards them.

* * *

**There, a long chapter as an apology for not making chapters recently. I hoped you enjoyed the story and if you did, there is that follow and favorite button and please leave a review, telling me your opinion….**


	5. Chapter 5: Pursuit

Weiss and I ran straight towards the woman and the small army she had at her disposal, but we didn't attack. The first beowolves we saw were immediately jumping which gave Weiss and I the perfect time to jump on their heads and use her air step to get behind the massive numbers. As soon as we landed on the ground with the bewildered army, we got a huge head start on running as quick as we could from them so I can get their attention and not risk getting hurt.

I turned around and yelled at them "HEY! ARE YOU STUPID?!" They turned around as they heard my insult and began running towards us.

Weiss tugged at my arm as I was just standing there "Um, we should go Ruby." She said.

I nod and then we ran straight into a forest that was unknown to the both of us, making sure that we ran as we could while not losing each other in the thickness of the snow drenched forest. "Where are we?!" I shouted, I could still hear what I would pretty much say as the angry mob of Grimm behind us.

"I don't know Ruby! We have to lose them already or we'll get lost!" Weiss replied.

* * *

"Your right Weiss! *gasps* I have an idea!"

When I thought we were far enough to where I can only see a speck of black fur from the beowolves, I quickly stumbled into the ground and dug extremely fast through the snow. "What are you doing Ruby?!" Weiss shouted in panic as she stopped and rushed back to me.

I looked at the mob that was getting closer and finished digging a second deep enough hole. I pointed at one that was big enough and shouted "Get in there!"

"What?! Why!?"

"Trust me Weiss!"

Her expression softened "O-okay!"

We both went into the deeply dug snow holes and I said through a small hole in which I can still see her "Get the snow and try to conceal the hole as much as you can."

We both dug as much as we can until there was no source of moonlight entering the hole, it was pitch black and the only thing we could hear was our heavy breathing. Then the paws that slammed down into the snowy ground were getting closer every second until I can hear it right behind where the holes were dug at. "Did you even think about structuring Ruby?" Weiss asked softly in a scared voice.

I nervously laughed softly and then I gulped "No, no I didn't Weiss." I replied in the same way she did.

Shouts were heard, I heard a few shouts but not all of them since they sounded muffled for some reason "Where did they go!?"

"Pshf…I don't know man! Do you think they went back to the school!?"

Another man joined the conversation "Don't be stupid…we should try the town!"

* * *

I heard a few yesses and some no's but their footsteps got quieter and quieter until we could not hear anything but our breathing again "That was close." I said.

Weiss's breathing began to go slow, telling me that she was beginning to calm down "Is it safe to go out?" she asked.

I didn't want to go outside at a time like this and I want to be sure that there was no human or Grimm patrolling through so I just shook my head and replied "No…let's just stay in here for tonight."

"Are you sure, plus I think it's a bit too small to even sleep in here since we already took up most space just by sitting in here?"

"Weiss…you got to plan ahead." I simply dug some more snow behind us and I opened the snow separating us so we could have more width.

"How did you know this was going to work?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't, that's the funny part." I replied and gave her a goofy smile which she laughed at. "We should get some rest…if we can; we should head back to Beacon."

I can see now with a glow stick I took out from my pack and set it down in between us. Weiss nodded and replied "Good idea."

We put ourselves in an embrace; exhausted after so much running "I wonder who that woman was." I said, thinking aloud.

"We shouldn't worry about that for right now Ruby…for now, let's just get some rest."

"Yeah…your right Weiss."

* * *

We laid there for a few minutes, trying to sleep but I couldn't and Weiss said "I can't sleep," confirming that she can't sleep either.

"Me neither." I replied.

"It's actually because I'm scared of losing you if I fall asleep…their out, looking for us and were hiding here."

"Don't worry Weiss, they may have gone into town…which is bad but their out for us and we tricked them…now we just got to head back to Beacon and warn Professor Ozpin about all of this."

"Okay Ruby…I feel a bit better now…I feel tired."

"Get some rest Weiss, I should get some rest too."

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

"Love you."

I pecked her on the cheek and replied "Love you too."

* * *

We both fell asleep rather quickly even though we were having trouble. There was so many things that left questions that I asked…who was that girl in front of the small army? What did she want from me aside from trying to kill me? Will we ever see anyone again? These questions made me curious and scared at the same time. I woke up, dug out of the hole I made and looked around…where was the way back to Beacon again?

I looked around, talking to myself as the sun rose slowly from the horizon "Oh god…where the heck are we?" I asked myself, my hands on my head. Somewhere in the city of Vale and hopefully not outside of it, we were lost in what I would call as the Snowy Woods.

* * *

**Here is another chapter for tonight…another chapter tomorrow guys and I promise since I don't even have much homework….**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**Just as I promised…here is Chapter 6….**

* * *

I heard yawning behind me and I noticed that Weiss was awake and looking around in our surroundings "Where are we?" she asked.

Now that I thought about what happened so far, maybe going somewhere we never walked through was a bad idea "I don't know…I forgot which way we came from."

Weiss sighed and walked back to our resting place "I guess we should get moving then…if we wander around, we might be able to find Beacon or the town."

I nod "Yeah…which way should we go?" I asked curiously.

"Um…that way." Weiss pointed towards the north.

"Okay…do you want me to lead the way?"

I grabbed my backpack and hers as she replied "You should lead the way."

* * *

We slung our bags over our shoulders and began walking towards the north. As we were walking through the thick forest, I saw wildlife like deer and wolves that were playing around with their friends…it truly felt like a relaxing moment. A few minutes later, I stopped and said "Okay…I think were lost."

"This is not happening Ruby…we don't have any experience with surviving out here, we can't be lost!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't have any survival experience but it's a good thing we came prepared."

"We might as well set camp here…the weather's going to worsen and I don't want to be outside when there's a blizzard."

I nod in agreement "It's a good idea I brought a tent."

"You brought a tent?!" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Yeah…might as well come over-prepared." I said and chuckled.

"That is true but what else did you bring then?"

"A lot of ammo just In case I need it and at least a few days of food…we can stay here for a few days and then we can move again to find Beacon." I said, planning as I explained what we will be doing for the next few days.

"Okay…let's get ready for the night then." We both went to work…I hope Yang and Blake are okay….

* * *

**Yang **

I stared out to the horizon from our dorm window; it was too quiet here…probably because there wasn't that person that had a bolt of energy and the princess that would criticize us rarely when we did something stupid. I sighed, Ruby told me they'll be back but how long will they be gone? "Please be okay sis." I murmured… sadness in those words.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see that it was Blake "Are you ok Yang?" my faunus wife asked.

I put her in a tight embrace but I didn't dare to cry "They'll be okay right?" I asked her, wanting her opinion on the topic.

She gently pulled away from my embrace and smiled "Of course they will, you've seen how they fight together…they can fight through anything that's in their way. I miss them too Yang but we just have to wait for them."

"Your right Blake…the only thing we can do is hope their doing okay."

"They'll come back, you and I know that."

Suddenly, we heard knocking on the door, "I'll get it." I said to her and slowly went towards the door.

I opened the door to see that the person knocking on the door was Professor Goodwitch; Blake noticed and was behind me already, greeting her "Hello Miss Goodwitch. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

The woman nods and replies "Headmaster Ozpin would like to see the two of you."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion but I regained my posture and nod "Okay."

"Follow me then."

* * *

Professor Goodwitch led us into Headmaster Ozpin's office, as we entered; we were greeted by the silver-haired man "Good evening Yang and Blake."

I just waved and greeted him back simply with "Hi."

He gestured Blake and I to sit in the two seats in front of his desk which we accepted and then he asked "Do you know why I called you both here?" We both shook our heads and waited for the reason "The reason why is because we heard what happened to your team leader and her partner last night on these school grounds…can you explain the events that took place during that time?"

* * *

I was hesitant to explain but I let Blake tell them because it would be too much for me to tell them what had to happen. "We'll start from the beginning of that time, I heard a riot going on outside so I called in Yang and Ruby, who were chatting about something privately and I told them what was going on. Apparently, someone had come to kill Ruby as the person was outside with a small army of Grimm and humans."

Before she continued, Ozpin asked "Do you know what type of Grimm were they?"

"There was a few deathstalkers' but the Grimm that were was mostly composed of beowolves."

"I see…continue."

"There was one thing, the person that had called for Ruby was a woman since as they were chatting, the woman revealed her face to her…something felt off that I didn't tell anyone yet."

"And what is that Mrs. Belladonna?"

"When I was looking at Ruby…she had a look of depression."

"Is there a reason for that?" Ozpin asked, curious to know more.

I shook my head "I don't know, maybe it was because of something strange about the white-haired woman or the fact that it may have something to do with her aura." Now when I think about it as Blake explained the rest of the story, there was such thing as someone's aura emitting fear so their opponent can hesitate a lot more in battle and if the person knew magic, then they can use their aura to show hallucinations to the opponent…making them easy to defeat.

After she had finished explaining, silence took place for a while until Headmaster Ozpin spoke "Where is Ruby and Weiss now?"

We shrugged "We don't know…" Blake and I said in synchronization.

Ozpin got out of his seat slowly and walked over to the huge window behind him "We'll send a team to look for them…for the meantime-"

I jumped out of my seat and shouted "I can't wait for the team to find my sister and her wife!"

Ozpin turned around and asked while his voice still calm "Then what do you suggest?"

"Let's just wait for now before we send in a team…it's only been a day and if we have to look for them…then it should be Blake and I that will search for them, no one else but us."

Ozpin stared at us as if he was thinking of my suggestion; I wanted to look for Ruby now but something's telling me we should stay here. After a moment he looked up and nods "We'll wait but if they don't come back after three days, we'll let you look for them."

* * *

I nod and walked out, so much has happened to our team. Ruby telling me that Sora was a brother we never knew about, them running away, and now the fear of what will happen to her and Weiss while they were out there somewhere in the city of Vale…I softly murmured "Please come back safe you two," then I walked out of the office, heading back to the now silent dorm."


	7. Chapter 7: Close Call

**So I've recently been through Writer's block and that is why there hasn't been any chapters on this story for a while, hopefully this does not affect anything…sorry guys. :(**

* * *

**Ruby**

Weiss and I stayed in the tent since a blizzard brewed up out of nowhere. Even though I enjoyed camping and the outdoors since I think, in my opinion it's beautiful, I'm starting to miss the warmth and comfort of the team RWBY dorm.

I felt cold but Weiss was noticeable by the violent shivering, she was outside when the blizzard came and she almost lost herself in the storm. I scooted over next to Weiss and wrapped my arms around the shivering white-haired girl "Does this feel better?" I asked as we sat there.

She smiled and replied in a shaky voice "That feels…a lot b-better." The only source of light inside was a lantern that barely brightened up the room…it was probably because it was found under the snow and the fact that it looked like it was from centuries ago. Both of our eyes stared instantly at the opening of the tent…howling was heard in the distance "Are those wolves or beowolves that are howling?" Weiss asked.

I thought for a moment, and then replied "It could most likely be beowolves." She was still shivering despite hugging her tight so I pulled away and took off the cloak I always put on when I wake up in the morning "Here, put this on." It was a red cloak that I would wear as a cape and hood at Beacon, sometimes I wonder why I would want to wear it as a cape…my mother passed this down to me, but it's too bad that she died though.

I decided to just tie the cloak instead of just using pins to support it "T-thanks Ruby." Weiss said softy, stuttering on the first word. "What about you Ruby, you don't have anything warm to protect you but your clothes?" Weiss asked.

It was true, I began to shiver at almost the same level as she was before I gave her warmth and the only thing I wore is a nice red and white zip-up hoodie with those strings that tighten your hood and black winter pants…it wasn't much but it was light and I love being agile. "Your right…now that I think about it I'm freezing."

"Here, let me do this." Weiss scooted over to me and put me in a hug, then we locked eyes with each other, then I gently pushed her down into a laying position and kissed her.

Outside, the cold blizzard made everything in its path fill up with dread but the light of the tent and the warmth of love brewed up in the night…until the blizzard was no more.

* * *

Then I heard something coming close to the tent, Weiss was asleep so I pulled out Crescent Rose and slowly exited the warm tent, the scenery of the Snowy Woods changed, some places I saw before were buried in snow, where the tent was at, only the ground rose an inch. I prepared my scythe and looked around, "It was nothing." I said softly with a bit of relief noticeable in my voice, I turned around and was about to enter the tent until I was staring at a pair of crimson eyes.

I froze in fear, my silver eyes widening…I was in front of a beowolf and one sudden move will make it attack and I was unsure if I can dodge the claw in time. Before I did dodge, I decided to kill it in a stupid way by pointing and shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Lucky enough, it looked that way and I sliced it in half with the blade of my scythe. "I didn't they were that stupid." I said to myself and chuckled…but luck decides to bite me in the ass since I turned back around towards the expansive forest just in case there was another and I was knocked back.

My vision was dazed but I got back up with Crescent Rose in hand and noticed that there was another beowolf but with his buddies behind him "Don't tell me they heard that." I said softly to myself. One lunged for me but I sliced it's head off and flipped my scythe into gun mode for the next two…after killing them, I immediately drew out my scythe and awaited for my next kill but it never came. "I guess that was all of them."

* * *

I walked over to the tent about to enter but then I felt something pierce through my back, giving me a sharp wave of pain for me to scream out. Weiss probably heard it, I fell down and I realized that I couldn't move…it was not just my back but my thigh's too, I was paralyzed by the huge amount of pain that was throbbing inside me. My eyes darted upwards after falling into the ground, back first, and saw a pair of just red eyes, not dark enough to be crimson but they were red…it was one of the beowolves from the small army the white-haired woman had.

I was stabbed many times by knives and claws to the point where I couldn't keep count anymore but this felt different…maybe fate was trying to tell me that my luck was runnning out and I will be dead soon, or I might be just lucky enough to have Weiss save me. My luck did run out as the next claw tried to open my chest but my aura flared up to make the claw not plunge into it, I felt tired and my aura flickered until there was no more…then I screamed at the top of my lungs as the claw finally plunged into my chest, opening it but before it could begin to eat me, it's head was sliced off and it fell next to me.

Weiss was standing where the wolf was "Oh god Ruby!" She rushed over to my side and began to use her aura to heal me "Your going to be okay." She said repeatedly. Luck did come at my side.

"I'm so cold." I said weakly, then I began to feel better.

* * *

The pain was gone, my body was heating up to normal temperature and I stood up to think that nothing happened. Weiss put me in a tight embrace and said "You dolt! Be careful next time."

Then I remembered about the beowolf "Weiss…we have to pack up."

"Why?" Weiss asked in worry.

"That beowolf was part of the woman's army…they found us." She nods, and then we rushed into the tent and began to grab everything…tonight was a close call.

* * *

**That's the chapter…I began to have trouble writing this chapter for the last 2-4 days…it's great to be back but please leave a review, I'm worried that I've done poorly on this chapter than the others.**


	8. Chapter 8: Snap

**Hey guys, so I had to participate in the spelling bee today and I, thanks to my nervousness, I misspelled legacy by starting the word with lg rather than le but I don't give a shit anymore and now my friends are starting to be assholes and they are picking on me with that shit…so yeah it's one of those days where I fucking hate myself…have a grand old time with this chapter I might do bad at….**

* * *

I grabbed my backpack of supplies and so did Weiss, then we begin to tread through the snow with our shoes, not phased by the cold wet feeling of the icy whiteness. The sun rose as we were grabbing supplies so the Snowy Woods was brightened up so much that I finally realized how beautiful. Rays of the sun shined through the trees, cute and small wildlife began running around playfully in the snow, I had to smile at that.

Weiss and I stared at the beautiful scenery as we walked to find another place to camp, then I noticed something was off "Where's our food?" I asked aloud, noticing the absence of something.

Weiss looked at me confusingly "What do you mean?"

My backpack would have had the stench of veggies and meat but it was not there "My backpack would have smelled weird but it doesn't…don't tell me we forgot them."

"Check inside your backpack first Ruby before you make the assumption that we forgot our source of food." Weiss reminded me.

I sat on one knee and plowed through my backpack, everything was in there, including the now dried up tent, but there was no stench of food or any food at all "That's not good."

* * *

"You dolt, how are we going to survive out here without food and I don't want to kill any wildlife!?" Weiss exclaimed which that was a first after so long of not snapping at me.

"I don't know Weiss! Maybe we could find some fruit in the trees-"I looked up at the tall trees surrounding us…nothing. "Were screwed."

"This is your damn fault Ruby, running away from Beacon, now this?! I can't believe you!"

"Weiss…stop yelling at me." I said in fear, slowly shrinking because of my wife.

"That's another thing, your childish…even after we got married, you were still childish!"

"Stop Weiss."

"No, I won't stop, were through! I can find my own way back home!" Weiss began to walk through the forest alone, I stood there, frozen at the same spot…it's…over?

I fell on my knees and cried, was everything we've been through for nothing? Was everything a lie? Thought's bounced around my mind…I'm nothing without her….

* * *

**Weiss**

I finally had it with Ruby, I thought she changed when got married but she still made mistakes and acted like a five year old…it was as if nothing changed. I pushed in the annoyance deep inside and my anger towards her too but that last mistake put me over the edge and they both combined together to make hate. I don't need Ruby, I can find my way home without the red-haired maniac…did I even forget what happened in the girl's bathroom at Beacon? No…I didn't forget and it came back to add towards my anger.

"She can find Beacon alone." I said to myself in anger. My steps made crunching sounds as they crushed the snow beneath me…this place were already dreadful and boring enough that it makes me want to go home already. Snow began to fall and I began to shiver, the jacket I had on would protect from the temperature before which could have been twenty degrees Fahrenheit…now it felt like it dropped to below ten degrees. "Need s-shelter." I stuttered to myself and looked around for anywhere to take shelter from the now rapid falling snow. I pulled Ruby's cloak over my head as a hood and kept walking; it smelled of roses and kept me warm. I stopped dead in my tracks and I realized something "What am I doing? Did I let my anger get the best of me?" I asked myself. "What have I done?!" I turned myself around and began dashing as fast as I could back to Ruby, who could be crying until she has a broken heart because of me.

"Please forgive me Ruby." I said to myself…why did I have to go negative all of a sudden to her? What I did was not right, she did so much for me but only the things that I was annoyed of her only formed in my mind that I forgot about all the good things she did.

When I ran back to where I last saw her at, she was not there anymore "Ruby!?" I called out into the woods but I was given the response of silence, where is she?

* * *

I kept on yelling out her name until I heard a voice of sorrow "What do you want?"

"Where are you Ruby?" I asked aloud.

"Why don't you look to your right." I turned towards my right and noticed a red-haired girl lying on the snowy ground, with a huge laceration on her arm.

I rushed over to her and tried to put her in an embrace but she pushed me away "What happened to you?!" I asked in horror, the blood was dripping out from the wound and fell on the ground in droplets, but Ruby didn't care at all.

"Hey Weiss, did you come to break my heart further?" Ruby asked sarcastically, then chuckled.

I sat next to her and said "I didn't mean to say that to you…I was just angry."

"Sure, I forgive you." Ruby said straight out.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"No."

"Oh." It wasn't enough for her; I needed to do something else to get her back. I scooted a bit to her and I connected my lips with hers quickly, she didn't try to get out of it but instead Ruby closed eyes and let it happen. I disconnected slowly, a line of saliva connecting us, and I said to her in a meaningful voice "I'm sorry for hurting you Ruby…it's my fault that your like that."

"I forgive you Weiss…I mean it." Ruby said softly. I was too tired to use my aura so I just bandaged her wound instead with the supplies I had in my backpack. Ruby smiled and I smiled, I want to go home already before anything else happens….

* * *

**After absolutely getting depressed after third period, I didn't eat at lunch and decided to see the eighth grade school counselor…my day was rough and I think this bullshit that happened today will continue until the weekend. It is a high possibility that I will not publish another chapter on Saturday since I'm going to a party. In the meantime, take care everyone….**


	9. Chapter 9: North

**Weiss **

I woke up next to Ruby, who was still asleep, but I didn't want to get up. Instead, I buried my head into her chest and the second that I did that, I smelled roses and something sweet. I heard her wake up and I didn't notice that she was the one caressing my hair. "Good morning Weiss." Ruby whispered to me in a calm voice.

"Good morning Ruby." I replied in the same volume as her. I didn't notice until now that we weren't in the warmth of our tent but in the coldness of the snowy woods "We slept without the tent." I told the red-haired girl.

"I didn't know that." Ruby replied as she got up and looked around at our surroundings. "I don't feel cold though."

I smiled "What are we going to do now?" I asked her.

Ruby looked around more for a moment and then she answered my question "I'm going to see if I can climb one of these trees and find out where we are."

"Why didn't we do that before?"

"Um…I don't know, I guess we didn't think of doing that." Ruby gave me her backpack just in case if she does fall, climbed onto a nearby tree and began to climb up towards the very top where the white leaves move in the direction of the wind…

* * *

**Ruby **

I began to climb up which was going to be easy in my case _I wonder where we are in this forest _I thought curiously. I put my foot on a branch and it fell, making me react quickly and use the branch above me to hold on to. "Are you alright Ruby?!" Weiss shouted from below.

"I'm okay, nothing to worry about!" I shouted back, and then I continued climbing once again. There was no more branches at the very top so I took out a climbing axe from my belt, which I did not expect to use a lot but you got to expect the unexpected, and climbed up, striking the tree to make a hold and placing the palm of my hand on the dark wood of the tree itself just in case I need to quickly wrap my arm around it if the hold fails. Finally, I made it to the very top as I felt the snow covered leaves on the top of my head.

* * *

"Alright, where are we?" I asked quietly. I dug my axe in deep inside the wood and looked around at the huge white scenery of the snowy woods. Everywhere I looked, there was only the whiteness of the leaves until I looked north once more to see a huge castle-like place far away from us and I knew right away that that was Beacon. I shouted below to Weiss "I can see Beacon from here!"

I could barely hear her from this height but she asked "Which direction is it?!"

"To the north, I'm coming down now!" As I climbed down, I looked down and began to panic but I regained my composure "Oh man, the heights sure give me the scares sometimes." I was not afraid of heights but I'm scared of falling down without a way of surviving the fall and I am not going to take a risk to do that. I don't know if Weiss is watching me right now with worry but I hope she does not do anything crazy to make sure I climb down safely.

* * *

Then the branch fell down on my head from above and the next thing I knew, I was falling without knowing how close I am to hitting the ground. Weiss shouted in horror "Ruby!" I closed my eyes and braced for impact but I only heard a loud thud and I opened my eyes to realize that I fell on a huge pillow of snow.

"Lucky me." I said to myself sarcastically and lied there to catch my breath and calm down.

Weiss ran over to me and examined my whole body to see if I was alright "Are you okay? Did you break anything when you fell?"

I reassured her with only one reply "I'm alright Weiss…just need to catch my breath right now."

"Okay…you are so damn lucky and I do not know why I'm not furious at you for almost getting killed in front of me."

I chuckled "Luck is on my side for this and I hope that does not happen again…that was too close." Weiss lied down next to me and began to form our next _order of business_ as I love to call it. "Beacon is to the north and judging by how far it was, we can make it there by tomorrow night if we move now and rest for at least five hours."

"Wow Ruby, and your specific with the time."

I gave her a confused look and asked "Is that something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I've never seen you this strategic with a plan before."

I smiled and replied "I rarely do this if it's something very important, and this is very important so we can finally get out of this damn forest."

"That sounds like a plan then, shall we get moving?"

* * *

She stood up and lends her hand for me, I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up from the snow "Let's move before nightfall."

As we marched through the snow, Weiss asked "Where did you get the climbing axe?" I pulled out the rose red axe and stared at it, and then I began to explain how I got it "A few days after receiving the letter, which I realize that I keep saying that but, oops, getting off topic here. I actually went back to my old home…the one I grew up in before the village I lived in burned down and I was looking around for any mementos of my mother but I only found this climbing axe under my parent's bed and decided that I should keep it. The rest…I don't want to talk about."

Weiss put a hand on my shoulder and replied "Your mother would be proud of you Ruby."

"I know…and I know that she would have liked you."

* * *

**I am back, hopefully I can catch up with my schedule while trying not to get behind on school. Please leave a review because I am not sure that I did well on this chapter….**


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl's Plan

**2 chapters in one night?! I have never heard such a thing! Hey everyone, after being absent for a few days, I decided to speed up the story a bit by at least doing 2 chapters tonight…I might do the same thing tomorrow, depends on how much homework I have. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 10….**

* * *

**_Back at Beacon…._**

* * *

**Yang**

I sat on my bed, looking out at the huge window in the middle of our dorm, waiting for two familiar girls to walk through the entrance but there was nothing. It's been a day since Blake and I met with the professor to discuss what has happened to my sister Ruby and her wife Weiss, waiting only made me anxious since the thoughts of what could be happening swirled around in my head. "Please be okay sis." I said quietly to myself in a worried voice and stared at the ground in sorrow.

Life felt empty without my sister and Weiss, they made up half of team RWBY and they were like family to Blake and I. I heard footsteps getting louder and louder and I looked at the direction of the sound to see that it was the faunus herself "Your still watching?" Blake asked curiously, a bit of sadness in her voice.

* * *

I nod and replied while staring out at the window once again "When are they coming back?" I asked her, hoping that she had the answer.

But Blake didn't have one as she replied in a more saddened voice "I don't know Yang, but I know they're trying their best to come back…in the meantime, we have to deal with what's after the two."

I looked back at Blake and asked "What do you mean?"

"Did you forget already, the white-haired woman that had the army of Grimm behind her?"

I realized who she was talking about "Oh, that lady who wants Ruby, I wouldn't call her woman since she looks almost as young as my baby sister."

"Okay then, well…what if Ruby and Weiss come back with her on their tail? We need to make sure were ready to defend Beacon."

My eyes widened "That's true, oh crap…we've been sitting here and we finally realized that were not prepared?!" I asked in a voice of horror.

Blake, famous for her lack of intensity, replied in an emotionless voice "Yep, now let's get ready before-"

Suddenly, we heard gunfire downstairs, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Screams were drowning out the sound of gunfire which confirmed that it was bad "Definitely not good."

* * *

**Blake**

**(DISCLAIMER: Language and Gore awaits, this is a warning basically)**

A few minutes later, we were downstairs, checking to see what was going on since it died down…the scene before us was gruesome. Students were on the ground, a blood pool surrounding their lifeless bodies, some were not even recognizable as their faces were clawed and their bodies were ripped to shreds…their organs, especially their intestines, were spilled on their bodies. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran into the nearest bathroom and to the nearest toilet, then I began vomiting. It was truly horrifying.

* * *

Yang was behind me the whole time as she tried to comfort me, I know the blonde girl was scared to death also at what could have caused the tragedy but she tried to be brave for me. After I finished with my moment of vomiting, I got up and asked myself aloud "What could have done such a thing?!"

Yang gave me her opinion "I don't know Blake, but I don't like the look of it…could it be 'her'?"

"Yeah, I think it can be since she does have an army of beowolves and a few other Grimm…this is horrible."

Yang walked towards the bathroom door and said "I'm going to look around, just in case there is anything else." But before she turned the knob, the door exploded with a beowolf charging through and it took Yang with it.

"YANG!" I shouted and ran towards her, who was now trying to push away the wolf so it wouldn't sink its crimson teeth into her neck. I shouted to the wolf "Get off of her!" and sliced it in half with Gambol Shroud.

Yang got up and caught her breath "That was…surprising."

"Yeah, it was, now let's get going before-"Then at least five or eight beowolves dashed into the room, "Perfect." I muttered.

My blonde brawling wife readied her Ember Celica's and lunged at the nearest enemy in front of her, her eyes glowed red and she shouted in angst "That was not cool!" I felt bad for the wolf she went for as it was punched forceful enough that it was launched out of the room and it howled in pain as it went through three layers of walls…that's going to hurt.

I stopped standing there and used my weapon to slice the wolves into pieces until there was no more…but they kept on piling in through the holes in the walls as they tried to get us, Yang and I kept going until we were tired "There's too many of them." I said in an exhausted voice. Beowolf bodies were in piles but the wolves that poured in didn't mind and leapt over them.

We both backed away into a corner and the wolves surrounded us "This is it." Yang said in sadness, tears pouring out both of our eyes.

I put her in a tight embrace and we both closed our eyes, waiting for our end but it never came. I opened my eyes and realized that they were backing away, Yang noticed too as she opened her eyes also and saw what was happening. "What the hell." I said in confusion.

* * *

**Yang**

Blake walked forward but the beowolves did not lunge at her, then the wall behind me blew up and I went flying towards the exit of the women's bathroom. I landed on the ground with a thud and I got up quickly, my vision blurry as I tried to see what was happening. But before I can walk to Blake, I was forced into the ground by what seemed to be the thugs that were with that woman.

They made me stand up on my feet and they restrained me, "NO!" I shouted as I tried to get off of their grab, my vision was crystal clear now as I saw Blake also getting restrained, "NO DAMN IT!"

Blake called out for me in a horrified voice "YANG!"

"NO! BLAKE!" This enraged me enough to the point that I head-butt the person behind me with the back of my head and I knocked the thugs out holding Blake. "RUN!" I shouted but I was knocked down by someone.

* * *

"Yang!" Blake called out again.

I shouted to her "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Blake's eyes began to stream tears and she ran before the thugs behind me could get her, they took her weapon and she was outnumbered so it was for the best that I was left behind. I tried to struggle free of whoever was holding me but it was hopeless as I was being dragged to god knows where. Then, one of the thugs put the blindfold on me which made me kick and scream but they kept on dragging me before we came into a complete halt where by the sound of it was outside.

* * *

I was right as the blindfold came off and the scene before me changed, I was in the courtyard of Beacon, the same one where my sister and I would walk through. My hands were restrained with a rope tied around my wrists tightly; a thug finally spoke up "Get on your knees."

I did what he said and got on my knees, then we waited for something that I don't know. Then I heard clapping behind me and I heard the voice of the female that went to hunt down my sister "I have to say Miss Xiao Long-"

I corrected her "It's Mrs. Belladonna."

"Oh, I have been miss-informed then. Anyways, I have to say Mrs. Belladonna, you have a sneaky little sister…care to tell where she is?" the white-haired girl asked.

"I don't know where the heck she is." I said straight out.

* * *

Then, she appeared in front of me and lifted my chin to make me stare at her green eyes "Do you know who I am?"

"The ass kisser?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, looks like we have a joker here, but your wrong." The girl punched me in the face, making me spit out blood but I kept my head up high. "Since you don't know, let me introduce myself, I am Elizabeth, the world's most feared criminal…I killed countless amounts of people and even terrorized the city of Vale years ago, I came back to finish off the little brat and her wife so nothing can stop me."

"That scares me," I replied sarcastically once again but I continued "Why do you need to kill my sister and her wife? Their good enough to kill you since it looks like you need a lot of training?"

* * *

Elizabeth chuckled and punched me in the gut which made me groan "It goes far beyond just being good…they have something no one else does."

My eyes widened "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't want to indulge further but I want to kill them both before they realize their talent, and I know just how to get her back here."

I went back to being sarcastic again "She's already coming back you dumbass."

"Oh, but I know she and the Schnee heiress will flee like rats again so I have a hostage…you."

Great, she knows Weiss. "That's one hell of a perfect plan, so who are you mostly after if Weiss and my sister are important to you?"

"Your sister of course, she'll wreck me if I don't kill her, plus she holds much more than the Schnee girl…hope you don't mind me killing her in the most slowest and painful way."

I got enraged; no one touches my sister "You lay a finger on her, I'm going to find you and I'm going to make sure you die in the most painful way."

"I like to see you try, I told you already, only she and her wife can kill me but if one of them dies, then you and everyone else is screwed."

The rope behind me rips and I lunged at her, only to get grabbed by Elizabeth herself, and pinned into the ground, making a crater around us, then I went unconscious….

* * *

**Finally, I can actually cut loose on some of the info on the girl and give you guys some real info. I made this chapter long just for you all. I might make another chapter tomorrow, depends on how much homework I have, in the meantime, take care everyone….**


	11. Chapter 11: Laying Low

**Hey everyone, I don't have much homework so maybe 2 chapters will be published today…also, I'm planning on making another short story for Stories from Team RWBY so that it won't be dead in the air anymore…anyways, let's continue….**

**Also, this chapter and the next chapter will focus on Blake before we all go back to Ruby and Weiss so I can get some more detail put into this….**

* * *

**Blake **

I tried not to rain down more tears but they just kept on falling…Yang was left behind and now I'm on the run. Where do I go? I never had to run away from something like this and the last time I ran away was from the White Fang, the day I couldn't take it anymore with killing innocent people. I'm alone now and I don't know what to do next, Yang helped me out when I felt lost but she wasn't here as I tried to plan out a way of hiding. A few minutes later, I made it to town and I decided to go incognito since that seemed to be the only option. I walked into a store and bought a hoodie and jeans to replace my combat attire… may not be the best kind of disguise but I don't want to stand out or something like that.

I also bought a small backpack to put my clothing in; it's not a good thing to be carrying around clothes. "I never thought I would do something like this." I murmured as I put away my things, I have to look like a simple citizen and not a huntress in training which felt strange for me since I never actually disguised myself as someone who just walks around town every day of the week. But that's my opinion and anyone else's and it'll have to do. I walked out into the silent atmosphere of the bright town and made my way over to the Stray Sheep, hopefully Vincent and the guys were there so I can get some help with finding a place to rest. I placed the hood over my head and concealed anything else that will get me recognized by anyone.

My hands pushed the double doors slowly into the lively bar and I quickly noticed the guys, _thank god. _I thought. I made my way over to them and sat down in an empty seat which made them confused "And you are?" Vincent asked straight out.

* * *

I trust them so I told them straight out "It's me, Blake."

Everyone calmed down a bit "Oh, hey Blake." Johnny greeted.

I shushed them and looked around for any people that don't seem to be the type to be here before I began to explain my problem. "Something bad happened over at Beacon, this girl with a small army-"

Johnny stopped me and pointed at the news "You mean her?" he asked, pointing at the familiar white-haired girl on the screen. I nod, "You are in some deep shit Blake, is there anything you need from us, were glad to help?"

Everyone nods in agreement and I smiled "I need a place to stay, she took over Beacon and Yang helped me escape."

"What happened to her?" Everyone asked curiously.

I hesitated before I responded with a saddened expression "They have her hostage…something doesn't seem right about that white-haired girl…wait, before I continue can someone give me her name?"

Vincent in a sarcastic happiness introduced me to the girl "Her name's Elizabeth…some people say she's invincible."

My eyes widened "Well, that's great…not really great but you know what I mean."

* * *

Vincent suggested something "Katherine and I can get you the apartment room next to us?"

"No, no, I don't want you to waste money just for me."

"It's okay Blake, we have a lot of extra money left to spend so I'll be okay with it…I should probably ask Katherine fir-"

Then we all heard a familiar female voice "I'm okay with it too." I turned around and noticed that Katherine herself was standing there with a smile.

I smiled and replied "Thank you."

"Your welcome, we always like to help our friends out."

Vincent got up and announced to the guys "Well, I guess I better get Blake settled into her place, I might come back or turn in early, it depends."

Orlando gave a thumb's up to Vincent which made him smile "We'll see you later then." He replied.

I got up and followed him and Katherine to the apartment's where the tan jacket man lived at….

* * *

**_A few minutes later…. _**

We stood in front of the room next to Vincent's place, Vincent gave me the key to the room and said "If you need anything, just call me when I'm out or knock on my door when I'm here."

Then he walked away with Katherine and I unlocked the door. Before I walked in though, I had this depressing feeling with one thought in mind…what's going to happen to Yang. "She's going to be okay." I murmured to myself and opened the door. The place wasn't as big as the dorm of our team, Team RWBY, but it'll have to do. I actually felt a wave of nostalgia as I walked in, "This place is big enough for just one person." The place was clean, a small coffee table that had a TV, the size of a sink, sat on top of it.

I dropped my backpack and lied down on the black, small and comfy bed. My eyes stared at the plain white ceiling. "What do I do now?" I asked myself before I fell into a deep slumber….

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 11, from the time, I feel like I should stop typing, I don't want to tire my brain out…shout out to the guys from the Reiss group!**


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation's

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

I jolt awake from a nightmare I didn't remember about and sat in fear on my bed, only a few words escaped my breath "She's going to die." There were so many tears to shed for Yang, why didn't I help her? She got captured and helped me escape because of that…I can share a lot of the blame for losing her, I don't even know if she knew that was going to happen and had good intentions of making me be the one to escape. The same question came out of my mind again "What am I going to do next?" I asked myself. Surely, Ruby or Weiss might be close to home…or to town, then the thought of them coming back made me ask myself another question "How am I going to tell Ruby what happened to Yang?"

Ruby…she cared for her big sister a lot and they take care of each other when one needed the other the most, but Yang's not here and they both don't know what has happened to our home. "Home." I said aloud…I missed Beacon even though it was only a day since Elizabeth took over the academy and took Yang from me.

My sadness became anger, "She's going to pay." I said softly in a voice of anger and determination.

* * *

Then I heard someone knocking on my door, "Hello~, anyone home?" It might have been one of the guys so I peeked at the small hole the doors have and I saw Vincent, waiting for the door to open. I yawned and unlocked the door, "Oh, you're here."

I greeted him "Morning Vincent." I yawned once again; I never felt this tired in my whole life since I was a kid. "Do you know what time it is right now?" I asked.

He pulls his sleeve up a bit and looks at the wristwatch he had worn; it was a black colored watch that looked like someone rich would buy. "Well…its eight o'clock right now, is there something you need to do right now?"

"Not really, I would actually read in the morning but I'm too tired and I just want to go get some breakfast."

"Do you have any money?"

"Money?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh crap, sorry, was thinking that I still lived in the U.S. or something…do you have any lien?"

I pulled out a couple of lien, it was enough to last a few days if I use it wisely "Yeah, I do…I better get changed."

"Okay, I have to go to work so I'll see you later Blake."

"Okay, bye." I closed the door and locked it, well…I only have the set of clothing I have right now so I should just put on my shoes and get going….

* * *

**_A few minutes later…. _**

I slowly opened the door where I entered the apartments last night, and this time I actually got a better look at what was around me. I was in an alleyway and for some reason, it's not as narrow as your average alley, it's as if a car can fit through here. _I never was the type to not hesitate before entering an alley. _I thought annoyingly. Before I walked out into the sidewalk, I remembered to put on my hood and continued walking to the Stray Sheep. It's strange to walk into a bar during the day but I didn't want to drink, I recall Yang telling me that they serve food too.

* * *

The streets were barely filled with snow and you can actually see the concrete more clearly _The storm is clearing. _I thought as the blizzard from days before became a light fall of snow…or was it like that already, I forgot. I strolled through the sidewalk until I saw the bar itself and I crossed the street casually as if I was in no rush. I opened the door to the Stray Sheep and I settled down in a seat at the same booth from last night. The place was almost desolate, only three or four people day-drinking which annoyed me because I had encounters with day drinkers and they were so irritating.

Now that I think about it, I don't feel hungry anymore so I just sat there in silence until someone familiar took a seat in front of me. It was Katherine since she greeted me "Morning Blake."

I smiled and replied "Morning Katherine."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Not really but I'm up and walking."

She chuckled at my response but her expression darkened "Where are the others you hang out with?"  
"Who?" I asked.

"Weiss, Ruby, and Yang…where are they?"

I looked down in sorrow and said in a voice that Katherine can barely hear "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did they go away somewhere?" she asked curiously. I began to sob "Hey, what's wrong?"

I forgot that she was not here when I explained my situation with the guys "Well…the reason why I came over here to get help is that Elizabeth took over Beacon and she made Ruby and Weiss run somewhere to hide and she captured Yang…oh god Yang…I'm so sorry."

Katherine was already by my side, comforting me "Shh, there, there…everything's going to be okay."

"Thanks," I wiped the tears off my face before getting up "I gotta go back to my apartment; I'll see you and everyone else later tonight, here." I said and began to go to the door.

"Okay, take care." Katherine replied and I walked out….

* * *

**That's it for this chapter; appreciate the support I've been given so far in the making of this so I'll see you guys later. I can't publish another chapter today since I have some homework to do….**


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival

**Hey everyone, there is no school today so there is a 100% chance there will be 2 or 4 chapters today, well, let's continue the story….**

**Before I do continue, I like to put out a quote I recently made for this story, it fits since there are some things that Ruby doesn't remember.**

* * *

_The memories we forget should stay forgotten, for if they do come back, then we will regret making the mistakes or burdens we left behind… -Gamers13_

* * *

**Ruby **

I really needed some rest from what has happened so far…but I needed to keep going. Weiss and I woke up exactly a few hours later after needing some rest, we knew where we were going now but it's still far away from us. I want to go back to my sis and tell her what happened during our hiding here, I hope she is okay.

There was no game yesterday and today which is bad since Weiss and I are going hungry. "Aww, I feel so hungry." I groaned.

Weiss replied in a weakening voice "I'm hungry too Ruby, we haven't even eaten since yesterday."

"Man, can this get any worse?!" I shouted into the wilderness. Its response was a blizzard that just instantly brewed up "I had to say something! Perfect!"

The rushing snow and the falling temperatures struck me immediately, making me shiver "We have to find shelter!" Weiss shouted over the enraging blizzard.

"Where is shelter?! I don't see anything we can crawl under!" I wrapped my arms around myself, then I felt numb and I stumbled into the ground.

* * *

"Ruby?!" Weiss called out in worry.

"It's freezing Weiss…freezing." I replied silently as she ran over to my side. Oh wait, the tent, damn it…I should have thought of that before I ended up numb. Oh wait, I forgot I dropped it along the way, that's embarrassing. Weiss just lied down next to me, not caring about how cold it is "W-Weiss?" I asked silently in a confused voice, stuttering thanks to my shivering body.

She wrapped her arms around me, putting ourselves in a tight embrace and she softly said in my ear "I love you Ruby."

I didn't care anymore, I placed my lips on her lips for a while and then we disconnected "I love you too Weiss." I replied softly, and then I closed my eyes.

* * *

My eyes reopened and there was only one thought in mind _Am I dead? _I was buried in a pile of snow but I still heard Weiss breathing and I can still see her face and white hair, I didn't move at all. I only caressed her white hair and pecked her cheek until she woke up "Ruby?" She called out in a silent voice.

"I'm here Weiss." I replied in the same tone, not needing an energetic voice anymore.

"I'm so cold." She replied.

"Me too, we gotta go."

"Look around for a bit, I don't feel like getting up."

I don't want to make her exert any more pressure so I just nod and got up from the snow that buried us. My thoughts were wrong, we weren't dead at all, the sun was barely going down, making the sky light up with a faded orange color, rays of the sun shined through the tree's, blinding me a bit until my eyes adjusted to the lighting around me. "Were close, I can feel it." I said to myself as the feeling of home came to me softly, the temperatures were back to normal, making me feel a bit warm but it was still cold out. I went back to Weiss after looking around for a while and then I lied down beside her, "How are you Weiss?" I asked, it was a strange question since I've been with her all this time but how was she really feeling.

* * *

"I don't feel great but I'm decent I guess." The white-haired girl replied.

"Do you think they stopped looking for us?" I asked her.

"Who was looking for us again?" Weiss asked.

"That girl that was close to my age and had white hair, she was going to kill us." I replied.

"It's been a few days but I don't think so, the last encounter with one of her creatures or henchman was the day after we ran."

"Yeah, it just doesn't add up." I looked up; the sun was still setting "We better get going." Weiss stood up at the same time I did, then we continued our path back to our home.

* * *

**_An hour later…. _**

The trees were thinning out, the sun was gone from the sky and now the moon was there, glistening brightly in the midnight blue sky. I stared at the stars at awe and didn't even notice that I was stepping on concrete; I looked down and noticed that we were in town. "Were in town?" I asked aloud.

Weiss thought for a second, and then she replied with a valid reason "We could have changed our course thanks to the blizzard."

I wanted to be at home already but I guess we can get something to eat before we head back "Let's head for the Stray Sheep, Vincent and the guys might be there." Weiss nod, and then we began to walk towards the Stray Sheep where the friends we made await.

* * *

Weiss and I pushed the double door to the Stray Sheep and found Vincent and the guys sitting in their usual booth. There was something strange though, there was a person in a hood sitting with them so I walked over and asked Vincent "Who is she?"

The hooded person turned around and put me in a tight embrace, I knew then that it was Blake "Oh thank god you're alright." Blake said in relief.

I was surprised but I replied "It's great to see you again Blake." She pulled herself away from me and hugged Weiss too, but isn't Yang supposed to be with her "Where's Yang?" I asked her in confusion.

Yang wouldn't leave Blake alone, that's a rarity for both of them and sometimes it made me uncomfortable. Blake pulled away from Weiss slowly and she began to cry, "Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked the faunus.

Blake nod but when she tried to look at me, she couldn't look at me in the eye "I'm sorry Ruby…I'm so sorry."

"What happened to my sister Blake?" I asked in worry.

"She helped me escape from Beacon but they captured her…they got her Ruby."

The only thing I did was just stand there in shock; they have my sister…what's going to happen to her….

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter, I'm sorry for what happened in the Reiss group chat to someone who was there, I think you may know who you are but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…anyways, the next chapter will come up later….**


	14. Chapter 14: A Risk To Take

**Another chapter….**

_You cannot tell if someone's heart is filled with light or darkness, it will only show depending on their actions, being courageous and passionate for his/her friends is a heart gleaming with light, but being careless and selfish is a heart drowned in darkness…. -Gamers13_

I sat there in the booth, not knowing what to do…she's my sister for god's sake. I can't do anything in a time like this, Yang was there for me after our mother died, she kept me strong and brave, and without her…I'm nothing but a defenseless girl with no guide to finding my purpose in life. "Dear god…what am I going to do?" I asked myself softly, my voice filled with sorrow and worry.

Then every light in the Stray Sheep dimmed until it was nothing but darkness, except for the small television hanging on the wall, illuminating the room…but it was still dim. "What the hell's going on?" Orlando asked in a confused voice.

"Everything just blew a fuse." Toby said.

"Thanks for reminding us Captain Obvious." Johnny replied.

"But why is the TV still on?" Vincent asked in curiosity.

Then the news suddenly changed to a person, it was the white-haired woman! I stood up as she called for me in a vilified voice "Ruby Rose."

Everyone stared at me, but all I said was "What the hell did you do to my sister!?"

She can clearly hear me as she responded "She's fine, why don't I introduce myself first." I kept staring at the screen with anger "My name is Elizabeth, I'm the one who captured Beacon and, as you know already, tried to kill you…" she turned her head around and said to someone off the screen "Bring her in."

The camera zoomed off of her and turned over to a familiar person. My eyes widened in horror and I rushed to the screen "Yang!" I shouted, my sister was a bloody mess, parts of her clothing were torn, she was bleeding all over, her long, blonde hair was a mess, and worst of all, she was in tears with a face of pain…I couldn't look at her. "What did they do to you Yang?" I asked her as my eyes flooded with tears.

"Ruby." Was all what Yang said before they dragged her away, off of the screen.

When they did, I was shouting in angst "I swear to god you hurt her again, I'm going to kill you!"

The camera was directed at Elizabeth and she said "I will release your sister if you turn yourself in; you have two hours to meet us deep in the Emerald Forest…and don't keep me waiting." The TV black's out and all the lights turned on.

"The lights are back on." Johnny said.

I began walking over to the exit until someone put their hand on my shoulder "Where do you think your going?" I turned around and it was Weiss who said that.

"I gotta go and get Yang…I have to do this." I replied.

"You don't have to Ruby, we can just-"

I interrupted her "She's my sister…I can't just depend on someone else to save her! I never leave my sister behind, even if it will kill me." Weiss began to cry, "I have to tell you something before I go though." I said in a more calm and nurturing voice.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, the tears still falling from her cheeks.

"I might not come back, and if I don't…Blake and Yang will take care of you."

"Please don't leave me?" Weiss pleaded.

"I can't do that Weiss and you know it…remember that I loved you to the fullest, remember who you were fighting for, and let memories of our times together be your strength."

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss." With that, I exited the Stray Sheep and made my way over to the Emerald Forest…

* * *

**_Deep in the Emerald Forest, an hour later…._**

I was deep in the forest and I knew where they were but I stopped dead in my track, maybe a mile or two away from where Elizabeth would be. I know for a fact that they won't just let me live, they'll kill me, if I know that she will kill me, then why am I scared of death?

* * *

I heard a voice of a female behind me "Ruby." It was all too familiar, it sounded like my mother.

I turned around slowly and saw a woman in a white cloak, the same kind of cloak I'm wearing but just a different color "M-mom?" I called out softly in surprise. She looked more like a ghost than a real person, "How can you talk to me if your dead?" I asked her.

She pulled down her hood, white hair in the same style as mine flowed down but it was longer and she looked beautiful, this was my mother Summer Rose. She smiled and replied "I never left you Ruby…I never did."

* * *

Then I heard another voice, it was someone I knew that died on the day my mother did too "She's not the only one here Ruby." I turned to my right and saw a girl, she had black hair and it was almost as long as Yang's hair in length. "Remember me?" she asked.

I knew her name "Serah?" I called out.

"You still remember me?"

"Yeah, I do…we were best friends…and best friends never forget each other." I replied. The girl was named Serah Baker, I met her in school when I was three, we became best friends, but the day when the beowolves and the rest of the Grimm came to the town Yang, she, and I lived in, she was eaten by one of the wolves…she wanted to be a huntress but she will never get the chance to.

"I missed you so bad Ruby."

"I missed you too." I turned around to face the both of them, "Why are you both here though?"

"We came to help." My mother replied.

* * *

I didn't want to ask straight out but I did "Am I…going to die?"

Summer nods "I'm afraid yes."

I looked down in sorrow "Does it…hurt?"

"I can't guarantee that it won't hurt Ruby."

"Oh…but I can't die…I just can't." I replied. Something appeared on the palm of my hand; I raised it and realized that it was a dark, small, diamond shaped stone. "What's this?" I asked my mother.

"I thought you would know."

* * *

I looked at it and realized what it was "The Resurrection Stone." I said aloud. I knew what I had to do now, before I began to walk, I said to them "Stay close to me."

They both replied in unison "We'll be with you every step of the way." Then they disappeared but I knew that they were close.

I gripped my hands and said to myself softly "I'm ready to die."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter, I'm going to stop typing for tonight, I feel better if I just do this tomorrow, there might be 2-4 chapters left….**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Ready To Die

**So, if you guys didn't know that, that scene where Ruby sees her mother and best friend…that is basically similar to a scene in part 2 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, anyways, let's continue but I have another quote….**

* * *

_Death is a certainty, there is no such thing as Eternal Youth or Eternity for a person, if we did live for eternity, then our journeys' will be continuous and someday become miserable…. –Gamers13 _

* * *

I walked slowly, every step meaning I'm going deeper into the Emerald Forest and it also means that I'm close to meeting up with the person who has Yang as a hostage. The fear is gone, the only thing I have now is courage and determination. "I know Yang won't approve of what I'm going to do." I muttered under my breath and gave out a quiet chuckle.

The voices were getting closer, the voices that belonged to Elizabeth and her henchmen, but I didn't care. I heard bits of their conversation and from what I can tell, they doubted already that I wouldn't come, one of her henchmen said "She's not coming Elizabeth; we might as well just kill her sister now."

Elizabeth was getting ticked off already, as if they kept on telling her that my arrival will not happen "Were going to wait, if she doesn't come, then you can just kill her." She replied.

I realized that I was in a clearing and was only a mere twenty feet away from Elizabeth. She noticed my appearance but I spoke first "Where is my sister?" I asked her, reminding her of what she has to do now.

Elizabeth nods and a thug dragged my sister towards me, he dropped her on the ground next to me and returned to his comrades. Yang was still bloodied up and badly injured, a tear fell out from my eye but I didn't sob as I heard her whimpering and crying. "Well…you know I can't just take you." I nod in confirmation and she pulled out a pistol, "I'm sorry it has to come down to this." She loads it and raises it, aiming at my chest; I closed my eyes as she pulled the trigger. I heard a bang, and I fell down, feeling the pain….

* * *

**Yang **

I heard the bang that came from a gun; I slowly looked up after sobbing to see my sister on the ground. I crawled to her and lifted myself up a bit to be on my knees. "R-Ruby?" I whispered to her but I heard whimpers and sobs coming from her.

After a brief few seconds, she responded "Y-Yang?" Her chest was oozing out blood, the ground underneath her becoming a blood pool. "I'm so sorry Yang."

I caressed her red hair weakly but I replied in a shaky voice "It's okay…I know you wanted to get me...back."

She was losing a lot of blood but she managed to pull a smile "Take care of Weiss for me?"

"I will."

I looked back towards Elizabeth and her army but they were nowhere in sight, "I don't think I'm going to make it either Ruby." I admitted, I was still bleeding slowly but I won't have enough time to get help unless I manage to cover the wound or stop the bleeding.

She weakly pulled off her cloak and gave it to me "Use this to buy you some time."

I grabbed it with my hands that were now trembling and nod to her "Thank you sis…what about you?" I asked.

* * *

"Leave me here." Ruby said which made tears fall uncontrollably from my eyes.

"I can't leave you here Ruby, mom told me to protect you…but now here we are and your dying again…I failed you…I failed mom."

She caressed the golden locks of my hair and replied "It was my decision to do this Yang…not yours, it isn't your fault." Her breathing was starting to become slow and shallow "If you see our brother, tell him I said thank you for everything…even if I didn't remember you at all."

I nod "Okay Ruby, I'll tell him."

She nod slowly and asked "Can you sing me that one part of the song again, the one you sang after our mom's funeral?"

I remembered that song and the part, but I only sang it once; this will be my second time doing it and it's to put my baby sister to rest. "Okay, I'll try to." Despite feeling the pain and sadness inside me, I looked up at the stars, closed my eyes and sang in a beautiful voice.

* * *

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there_

* * *

I looked down and opened my eyes to see that Ruby is not breathing anymore, her eyes closed, and a smile was on her face…what made me cry once more was the single tear that ran down her face. But I wanted to stay strong, for her so I softly whispered in a calm voice "Goodnight Ruby," and kissed her forehead. I stood up, wrapped my sister's rose red cloak around my chest, since the blood was slowly oozing out of a few wounds, and then I began limping back to Beacon. But before I left the clearing, I turned around and stared at Ruby's lifeless body, "I hope you'll be happy with mom…sis." I said softly, and continued my way back. Two words kept on forming in my mind whenever I wanted to cry, those words were _stay strong _and I knew I had to do that…for my sister….

* * *

**10,000 views on Golden…Thank you all so much on my first Bumblebee story! I'll release another chapter soon for this story, in the meantime, stay classy….**


	16. Chapter 16: We Keep Going

**As promised, here is Chapter 16…I realized that it's not going to take 2-4 chapters, it'll probably be as close to as long as Death From Above….**

* * *

I limped towards town instead of Beacon because going back there would surely make me cry after all the times I had with my sister, and there is probably no one in the infirmary. Ruby's cloak is stopping the blood from pouring out of my wounds but I know for sure that it won't last. I don't know how Weiss is going to react when I tell her…I'm not going to keep the truth from her, she has to know.

I could see the town but my eyes widened in horror by the look of it. Smoke rises towards the sky as fires slowly burned down parts of the peaceful civilization. "Dear god." I said softly in horror, which means Blake and Weiss could be in trouble. "I gotta get over there." I said aloud and limped as fast as I could into the city of Vale.

* * *

The peaceful city was in a point of turmoil, beowolves and thugs vandalized the stores, innocents were killed left and right, and some of the faunus that were actually accepted by the humans were being chained up on lamp posts and began to be tortured. It was Elizabeth, she was the only one with a small army that looked like it could take down a city, her army was unstoppable and there were no hunters or huntresses to help…except for three huntresses in training that can stand a chance…that is team RWBY. The only thing wrong with saying that is the R in it…she's gone now, it's up to the remainder of our team to deal with this. I found a nearby hospital, which has not been destroyed, and limped towards it, we still have a chance.

* * *

**Weiss**

I unsheathed Myrtenaster and waited for anything to barge through the double doors of the Stray Sheep, Blake was next to me with her weapon, Gambol Shroud. "What's going on outside, do you know Blake?" I asked, the screams and sounds of destruction meant something bad but what is really going on and I'm thinking Blake knew?

The faunus shrugged "I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it."

* * *

Then the door slammed open and someone rushed in, but she turned around and slammed the double doors shut and locked it, it was Yang "Don't go outside…I mean it."

Blake put her in an embrace and began to cry "I thought I was going to lose you when you let me go."

Yang began to comfort her "Shh, I'm here now…it's in the past now." The blonde had a lot of bandages, a couple on her chest, at least one or two long ones on her arms, and only one wrapped on part of her lower right leg.

But there was someone missing "Where's Ruby?" I asked her.

Yang got out of Blake's embrace and looked down in sadness "She's…"

"No…it can't be."

"I'm sorry Weiss."

I began to sob…Ruby was gone…again and I don't know if I can take that kind of tragedy after what we've both done together. I fell on my knees and asked aloud, as if Ruby can hear me "Why Ruby!? Why!?"

"Weiss, there is something I have to tell you."

I looked up and replied "What is it?"

"When Elizabeth had me hostage, she said that you and Ruby are important to her in a way…she wanted to take at least one of you out."

"Why is that?"

* * *

"She said that you and Ruby together can kill her, you and my sister were our only hope and she died…" Yang fell on her knees "We can defeat the Grimm and the henchmen…but we can't beat the source of everything that has happened…this is our end."

Blake put a hand on her shoulder and said in a voice of determination "That doesn't mean we just stay in here and wait for them to come, we either die in here or we die fighting."

She was right, we have to fight or else, everyone will die in vain. "Blake's right." I replied and stood up; the tears were gone now…Ruby would want me to go on. "We can't just sit here and mourn Ruby; she wouldn't have wanted that from us. Yang?"

The blonde looked up at me "What is it Weiss?"

"We have to fight, for Ruby." I replied.

She brushed a tear away and stood up slowly "Okay, for Ruby." Before we walked out, she said "There is one more thing." We both turned around and gave her a confused look "I don't have my Ember Celica's." she said.

I did notice she didn't have her weapons, "Does a group of three need help?"

The three of us turned around and noticed Vincent and the guys standing up "Whoa, you guys stay here, we don't want to get you killed." I said in surprise.

"Just because we hang out in the bar every day doesn't mean we don't know how to fight." I didn't even notice them taking out their weapons that look like they forged them from Signal Academy.

"O-okay then." I was the one to lead everyone, I put my hand on the handle of the door and turned around to see if everyone is ready, they all nod and I gave them a smile. Then instead of just pushing the door, I just slammed through both of the doors and we began to fight the evil that lurked nearby….

* * *

**That's the chapter for tonight, hope you guys enjoyed the content and thanks for helping me reach a milestone on Golden…makes me feel a whole lot better….**


	17. Chapter 17: All Out Battle

We rushed out of the Stray Sheep in an explosion of fire and ice, mostly it's from my ice and fire dust cartridges on Myrtenaster. Blake used her semblance of teleportation on her foes, she even left a split/second image of herself before appearing behind them. All around us, some civilians stayed and fought with us, making our numbers greater…we did stand a chance. Yang didn't have her Ember Celicas' but she used her bare fists, which proved to be very effective against the beowolves and thugs that tried to hit her. Vincent and his friends worked together as if they were a team of their own to get rid of the difficult type of Grimm, I watched in awe as they took down a deathstalker with no problem, none of them even having a scratch. As for me, I used my glyphs to project myself towards groups of thugs, burning or freezing them with my dust...I was too quick for anything to react.

* * *

It was an absolute bloodshed for the civilians as they were getting injured, due to their lack of experience with the swords they were given by a man at the armory, even some were getting ripped to shreds, the blood splattering on the ground. We tried our best to help them so the death count could slow down, but it was an absolutely gruesome battle to the fighting civilians. "We have to evacuate the city!" I shouted to my friends. Even though the people wanted to fight alongside us, some had families to take care of and they are more important than what they want to help out with. Some argued when we shouted at them to go, but they understood and took off with their wives, husbands, or child's. This made me feel a lot better since they won't be harmed anymore.

After what seemed to be an hour of fighting Grimm and thugs, the town went into an eerie silence. "Is it over?" Yang asked, wondering if the silence meant that we won.

A minute had passed, the dead Grimm and thugs disintegrated into a cloud of red rose petals until there was none left, "I think it is over Yang." Blake replied.

I heard Vincent shout to his friends "I never thought we still had that much experience, nice work guys!"

We all began to walk back towards the Stray Sheep until I heard a sound "Wait...do you guys hear that?" I asked.

Everyone stood in silence to hear the noise, "Yeah, I can hear a noise...it sounds like a rocket." Vincent replied.

I did a complete one-eighty and was not prepared for what happened next as I was tackled by something and landed a couple of yards away from my friends. "Weiss?! Are you alright!?" everyone shouted.

I struggled to get back up but I stood up and replied "I'm okay!" I shouldn't have said that. In the blink of an eye, I was down on the ground again but it felt forceful as I felt the pain hit me instantly, then I saw the person who made me feel like this, it was Elizabeth.

* * *

**Ruby**

I opened my eyes slowly to see that i'm in a white room...no, it wasn't just a white room as I stood up and noticed some familiar things all around me. I was in the team RWBY dorm, why is everything like this though? "Am I...dead?" I asked myself but aloud, I was still in my black and red combat attire which was strange.

Then I heard a voice "Your awake." I turned towards the direction of the voice and noticed a female standing where my bed was "Hello Ruby." the female said, my vision was still readjusting themselves but when my sight became better, I realized that it was my mother.

* * *

I rushed over to her and put her in a tight embrace "I missed you so much mom." I said to her, the tears flowing out.

She caressed my red and black hair and comforted me with her soothing and motherly voice "It's okay Ruby, i'm here now."

I stopped crying and looked up at her "I have to go back right, I did use the Resurrection Stone?" I asked.

"You have the choice to but you can stay here." she replied.

"I wish I can stay here but," I got out of her embrace "I have to go...Yang needs me...Weiss needs me."

"I understand Ruby...before you go, I want to say that you picked the right person to be with."

"R-really?"

"A mother never lies Ruby."

I hugged her again and replied "Thank you so much."

The door that is the exit began to fade into color, it was a solid gold color and gleamed brightly as I walked towards it. I turned the knob and pulled it but before I can exit I heard another voice "Ruby! Wait!"

I turned around to see my best friend, Serah, rushing towards me "Serah!" I called and we both wrapped our arms around each other.

"Before you go, I want to give you something."

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity present in my voice.

She pulled out a white and red cloak, the same kind of cloak as mine but the inside was red and the outside was white. I took off my cloak and folded it to be small enough to fit in my pouch, then she place it on my head "Your mother wanted me to give this to you." Serah said.

I examined it in awe, just looking at the white texture of the cloak made me feel happy...it was probably because it reminded me of Weiss since her favorite color is white. I put her in another hug and I said softly "Thanks...it means a lot to me."

"I knew you would say that...till we meet again."

I turned around and exited the dorm. Then my vision whited out.

* * *

I was back, in the Emerald Forest. I looked at my chest but the hole where the bullet went through was not there anymore. I slowly stood up and looked around, there was no one...it was just me. The Emerald Forest was foggy, but like the evil kind of foggy like you see in horror movies. I realized that I was wearing the white cloak that Serah gave me, I stared at the whiteness of the cloak again, then I remembered someone "Weiss." I began to rush through the forest at lightning speed, then I heard the explosions at town, they have to be there, then the noises died down. I rushed over as fast and silently as I can towards the town...I hope i'm not too late.

* * *

**Weiss**

Left, right, left, right, this was how my head was turning as Elizabeth beaten me cruelly. I closed my eyes and whimpered in pain, she pinned me down enough that I couldn't grab Myrtenaster, without my weapon I am useless.

I heard her say words of hate and evil as she talked about how she had killed Ruby, it was as if she was thinking of this as a friendly conversation between each other. "I guess your Ruby's not here right now to save you...poor Weiss." she said and chuckled. "You two are the worst couple, to think that you both are married...that's gotta be fake."

I had a chance to say some things "We were meant for each other, I loved her, and she loved me too...you're lying!" I shouted back at her.

She punched me once more, and I spitted out blood "It doesn't matter anyways, soon, you will all die."

* * *

Then I heard a familiar voice "Get your damn hands off of her!"

Elizabeth got off of me slowly, and I turned myself around to see who was the person, it was a girl in a white cloak...she seemed familiar. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked as if she was bored.

You couldn't see her facial features since her hood hid them but she looked up and I knew instantly who it was "I thought you knew me already Elizabeth." It was Ruby!

"Ruby!" I shouted.

"Impossible! I shot you, you were even bleeding to death!"

"Well...you should know from the last two people that tried to kill me...it's almost impossible to do something like that." Then she used her semblance as she disappeared in a cloud of red rose petals and teleported close to me, she grabbed me and teleported back to her original spot. "Are you okay, you're wounded?" Ruby asked.

I admitted in a quiet voice "I do need a bit of help."

Ruby flared her aura, which was now a white color, and healed my wounds "Is that better?"

I got up and put her in a tight embrace "Better...don't leave me like that again."

She wrapped her arms around me and replied "I won't do that again...we stay together."

"You do know that we're the only the only ones that can defeat Elizabeth, right?" I asked.

The red-haired girl pulled back her cloak and replied "Yes I do."

I didn't question how she knew that statement but I was a bit suspicious. We both drew our attention back to Elizabeth who was waiting patiently "Are you two girls finished?"

We drew our weapons and replied "Let's end this," then we looked at each other and said in unison "Together."

* * *

**Today, I just reached 50,000 readers in total...it only took me 5 months just to reach a milestone that I thought would take years to do...thank you all so much...you guys make me smile everyday when I begin to type. I'll make another chapter today since I typed this whole chapter in school and it surprisingly took 45 minutes total….**


	18. Chapter 18: Colliding Beams

**Here is the next chapter I promised; I forgot to type this chapter during the day that's why it is being released late but we are nearing the end….**

* * *

**Ruby**

Weiss and I attacked like how we would attack any type of enemy we were facing as we executed attacks that would require almost extreme diligence and teamwork. Elizabeth tried to hit us with her sword, but even her experience of combat that I saw so far wouldn't even work against us. It looked like we were making a dent at times but she simply kept on fighting as if nothing was affecting her…our attacks can give her a hard time to parry but it's not injuring her at all.

I ran back with Weiss, who was following from behind, and stopped when we were far enough "We might be giving her a hard time, but our attacks our completely useless." I said to her.

"We don't know for sure yet Ruby, let's keep fighting, I know we can cause a sort of dent." Weiss replied. I nod, even though most of me doubted the effects of our attacks, and ran back towards her.

Elizabeth only chuckled at our choice "Just give it up already, it only gets worse." She said as she chuckled. I ran at her with lightning speed and I swung Crescent Rose, which was in its scythe form, but I stopped immediately as she stopped the force with her own hand, no pain inflicted at all, and threw me back.

* * *

_She's tough. _I thought as I got up from the ground. What's missing? There has to be something that we are not looking at…something that can kill her. I closed my eyes for a second to think, it has to take Weiss and I to kill her but our normal attacks are not hurting her whatsoever…then I opened my eyes and realized that I holstered Crescent Rose without noticing and had something familiar in my hands. It…was a keyblade, the same one my brother, Sora, uses, but why do I have it?

Then I heard the voice of my brother "Let me lend my strength to you…this is what you need to defeat her…Weiss is the key too, weaken her, then combine both of your strengths to end it all."

I nod and said softly "Thank you." I rushed towards Elizabeth, holding the keyblade with both of my hands, and somersaulted over her, confusing the white-haired girl, and swung my weapon. This time, she groaned and turned around while swinging her sword, I jumped back and she noticed what I had.

* * *

"Where did you get that?" Elizabeth asked, surprised at my new weapon.

"There are some people that don't leave my side…people that I care about." I replied and rushed towards her again. I was too quick for her as I slid and swung at her legs, making her fall. Then I began fighting in a way I never knew how, swiftly dodging as she got up, and recovering quickly from my devastating blows, I was too fast at attacking that she couldn't defend herself. It looked like we were near the end of this battle; I ran back a couple of feet and called Weiss "Weiss!"

She turned and asked "What is it Ruby?!"

"Go a couple of feet behind her and ready your weapon!" I shouted.

"Why?!"

"Just do it!"

She nods and in a blink of an eye, she was a couple of feet behind Elizabeth. Weiss readies her blade and I shouted "Use the most powerful dust cartridge you have!"

"Okay Ruby!" Weiss replied and I saw her weapon, Myrtenaster, glowing white.

I turned back to the others, who were just standing there, and I shouted "Run until you get to the Stray Sheep!"

"What about you two?!" Yang shouted in worry.

"We'll see you in a bit!" I lied, what I'm getting the both of us to do might kill us but it was the only way to end this…our chances of living from this are slim.

I aimed my keyblade at Elizabeth, who was barely getting up. Both of our auras' flared, a white line outlined both of us, and then every color around us flushed down into a red and white color. Then we both swung our blades, which made a white and red line form, and then it beamed towards Elizabeth who just ducked. The colliding beams of light began to make an orb, when it was big enough I shouted to Weiss "RUN!" We both took off in opposite directions, away from the orb, and then I was thrown into the ground, anything outside becoming disintegrated except for me. Then I closed my eyes, everything became silent.

I don't know what might have happened to the outside but I knew that anything inside any building will not get harmed or destroyed, but to a person who is outside will either disintegrate with anything else or they will be near death.

I just hope Weiss and I will be okay…I don't want to die….

* * *

**I have to probably say, this is the most confusing chapter I ever made….**


	19. Chapter 19: This is My Fault

**Okay everyone, we are in the final chapters of Hunted, it sucks that i'm going to have to close this story soon but I enjoyed writing Red like Roses and Death From Above, here is Chapter 19….**

* * *

**Yang**

I bursted out of the Stray Sheep with everyone behind me. What happened to the bloody stone street of Vale was noticeable by it's looks. Huge pieces of stone spiked out of their original places and the roads were crumbled up that it looked unsafe to walk on. But I didn't care much for that, the only thing that I cared about right now is my sister Ruby, where was she?

"Ruby!" I called out, no response. I began to get worried and I called out to her in a much louder voice "Ruby!"

Then I heard the voice of my sister that was in pain "I'm here Yang!" she shouted in pain.

I looked around until I saw a bit of white under a block of concrete and I tried to lift it up but I needed help "Were going to get you out of here," I turned around and called out to Blake and the guys "I need some help over here!"

Ruby asked weakly "Where is Weiss?"

I looked around but I didn't see the white-haired girl anywhere "I don't know Ruby." I replied with a bit of sadness. Everyone came and we began picking up the concrete that trapped my little sister, as soon as we lifted it up enough, we tossed it somewhere else and I told the others to look for Weiss.

"Weiss." Ruby repeated softly, her voice in worry and sadness "Why did I do that? I could have gotten her killed."

I tried to comfort my little sister with my soft voice "It's not your fault sis, you did what you have to-"

She interrupted me "But what if it ended up killing the person I care for? What if she's somewhere around here, dead?" That's when she got up and limped around the destroyed block, looking for her wife "Weiss!?" Ruby called repeatedly "Weiss!?"

* * *

**Ruby**

I looked around desperately for the person that I cared deeply for, "Weiss!" I shouted, no response. Tears flooded out of my eyes, she could be dead right now and it would be because of me. This is my fault, I shouldn't have done that, even if it was the only thing that could have destroyed Elizabeth. "Where are you?!" I shouted out to the block, hoping that Weiss could hear me.

Then I saw her rapier, Myrtenaster, lodged in between two bulging pieces of concrete, this made more tears fall off my cheeks. I fell on my knees and screamed in sadness and pain, she's dead. I thought as I stared at the weapon she would use.

* * *

Then I heard a weak and worried voice "Ruby?"

I looked around, left and right, to find the familiar voice that called out my name. Was it her? "Weiss?" I called out in a soft voice but loud enough to make sure anything around me can hear me.

I recognized the voice now as it repeated my name "Ruby?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I began my search again but in the area that the voice was heard from "Where are you?" I asked aloud.

"Over...here." Weiss replied in a weak voice. I saw a bit of white hair under an even bigger block of concrete than the one I was under, then I lifted it up, no problem, and tossed it away from us. The scene before me was horrible. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty with dust and dirt, blood was running from her arms and parts of her chest, probably because parts of the concrete were sharp and it ended up piercing through her skin as it pressed down on her.

* * *

"Oh god, what have I done?" I asked aloud. Tears fell from my eyes once again and this time, it fell on Weiss's wounds, blending the blood with my tears together. "This is my fault, if I didn't do that and just found another way, you wouldn't be like this!"

"It's okay Ruby, you had to, there was no other way than that." Weiss replied weakly.

"It's not okay! Your dying!"

"Then take me to the hospital." was all Weiss said in response.

I found the main hospital, the city of Vale uses and I began walking to it, holding Weiss bridal style. Her blood stained my hands and my cloak, crimson flowing from her lacerations. This only made me began to limp the fastest I could to the hospital.

* * *

**Weiss**

I stared up at Ruby, who was staring straight ahead, running towards the hospital. The pain was making me begin to feel numb, I could barely feel any part of my body now.

My vision was blurring because of the tears that flooded my blue eyes. Ruby tried to keep me awake but I can see a bright light, gleaming above her. It was starting to become the time for me to go but I used my will to keep going, I don't want to die and go up towards the light alone. "You're going to be okay Weiss...just hang on!" Ruby shouted, her voice filled with hope and worry.

I couldn't help but tell her how beautiful she looks "You have beautiful eyes." I said softly.

* * *

Then lights' blinded me as we entered the main hospital in Vale, her warmth fading away as the doctors grabbed me and placed me on a stretcher. "Were here Weiss, everything's going to be okay." Ruby said, her tears falling slowly.

I slowly lifted up my hand with all the strength I had, and placed it on her cheek "Please come with me Ruby, I don't want to be alone."

"I can't Weiss...but i'll be there when you wake up." She replied in sadness but the last part changed into happiness.

"Promise?"

She placed her lips on mine and she replied "Promise."

Then the mask was placed on my mouth and the needle of anesthesia was pierced into my arm, then I closed my eyes and heard nothing….

* * *

**Sorry guys that I didn't release a chapter yesterday, I was having a reading night with the Reiss steam group and I was the one reading aloud Transiency. I'll release another chapter today and hopefully the epilogue will be released tomorrow….**


	20. Chapter 20: Hope

**Ruby**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

That was all I heard in the waiting room, it was probably because it was just me in the room and I didn't feel like thinking aloud but every tick or tock of the clock made my heart beat in the same rhythm. The only thing I could think about was Weiss...she was getting treatment on the wounds she sustained...I'm just so worried for her...I'm scared for her too. What is she going to say when I'm there with her? Is she going to hate me? Weiss said it was okay...but did she mean it? Every second that passed made my worry and fear grow.

I don't want to end up alone...with no one there to comfort or care for me like my wife. The same word kept flowing through my thoughts. Loneliness. I always hated that word...I experienced it before, it was after my mother died...she was so dear to me as a mother. Then she had to die in the place we lived, even though I still had Yang, I felt lonely, that hole where a mother should fill it up with good and memorable things but she was dead before she could finish doing that. My sister helped me get out of that loneliness though and now i'm here, in the waiting room, clinging to hope that Weiss was still alive.

Then the double doors opened up to a familiar person that I met in the infirmary at Beacon, it was the doctor that treated my wounds and was very kind to me, but I forgot his name. He noticed me and walked towards me with a clipboard in hand, maybe it had a paper that had notes about the treatment. "Ruby Rose...right?" the short, brown-haired man asked.

* * *

I nod "Is she okay?" I asked him in worry.

He gives me a smile and replies in a calm tone "Mrs. Rose is alright, she just needs a few weeks of recovery, well that would be for a person with no aura but since she has aura, it will probably take a week."

I was filled with relief and I gave the doctor a hug "Oh thank you so much, I wish there was a way to thank you doctor-"

"Just call me Derek, I told you before but you may have forgotten that you would call me Dr. Stiles in the O.R."

"Oh, okay." I pulled away and thought for a moment before asking "Can I see her now?"

"Yes you can, she's on the very top floor, last room on the right." He replied and once again gave me a smile.

Then I rushed out of the waiting room and dashed over to the elevator. Now I had to wait for the elevator to reach my destination so I guess I can think for a moment here. I'm just so thankful that the person that makes my life shine is okay. I don't even know what i'll do if I did lose her. I discarded the thoughts forming in my head, there is no reason to think that anymore, other than the fact that i'll be reunited with Weiss. Still...the fear of her feelings towards me changing still clings onto me.

The elevator opens to the final floor, but I just walked out of it, not making myself hurry to my wife's room. What if what she said before I got her in here was just fake and she was seriously angry with me to the point where she hates me?

I guess this was one problem I had with myself, self-doubt. I absolutely hate having been give something like that, it only made me feel worse at times than I should be. Still, the thought's swirled around in my mind, not fading away and only making my speed slow down.

When I got to the very last door on the right, just as Derek said, and opened the door slowly.

* * *

The light's were off but the room had a dim brightness due to the lamp standing on a desk next to the sleeping Weiss. I thought she would be awake right now and be awaiting my arrival but part of me was thankful for her not being awake, for now, I can just lay down beside her and be there for her when she wakes up. I was still injured of course but, thanks to my aura, my wounds were almost fully healed so there was nothing to worry about.

I slowly got on Weiss's bed carefully so I wouldn't wake her, and wrapped my arms around her. My white-haired wife was whimpering in her sleep, she's having a nightmare. I thought. I caressed her hair and tried to comfort her, even though she was asleep "Shh, it's going to be okay Weiss...nothing will hurt you anymore...the pain and misery of violence or torture is over...we won." I said softly in her ear.

This made her whimpering stop and she began to calm down "Ruby?" she said in a quiet voice.

She was still sleeping but I replied in a motherly tone "Don't worry...I'll be here for you...I will never leave you alone."

* * *

Then she responded to my voice "I love you."

"I love you too."

I turned off the lamp and I climbed back onto the bed, she turned herself over to face me but she was still sleeping. I once again wrapped my arms around her, but my eyes grew heavy...in an instant, my eyes were closed. Silence filled the air, we won...there is nothing else to threaten us...we are finally safe.

* * *

**Don't think this is the end...the epilogue will come tomorrow...I'm sorry for the delays but I did a couple of things today and didn't have the time to make this chapter and the epilogue….**


	21. Epilogue: We Have Each Other Now

**Here it is everyone, the end of the "Red like Roses" series. It has been one heck of an honor to make three stories that were story-driven and emotional for everyone; it was all thanks to you all that this story was made…enjoy the epilogue….**

* * *

It was a very gruesome battle that took place last night, but Weiss and I tried to forget it. We sat on a bench that was close to a cliff, overlooking Vale that was now being restored to its peaceful self. Some people may become homeless and some civilians lost their lives while running or fighting the Grimm Elizabeth had with her. Elizabeth was no more from what I heard from some civilians a few hours ago and as I walked through the town, looking at the damage that was done to the once great town, anyone that passed by me gave me such a high praise.

I should be happy, but I didn't want anyone to die or cause damage to anyone but I couldn't avoid that, some civilians were crying at the sight of their homes…I felt horrible. But the other people of Vale that were lucky enough to not lose too much helped out those who needed help on getting back to their lives, they even helped out some faunus that were needing a new home by giving them enough lien to get back on their feet. There were some benefits and some consequences but everyone was getting back to their lives quickly.

Weiss and I will remember everything that had happened to us over the past couple of days, the woods, death; dying…we will never forget those moments. And now we sat on the bench once again, overlooking Vale, it was nighttime now, fireworks popping in the distance, brightening the sky in beautiful colors.

* * *

Then I heard Weiss say something "It's beautiful."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and replied "It is beautiful."

"What do we do now Ruby, were finally safe?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know yet Weiss…maybe continue our lives as huntresses…or should we take a break and go somewhere refreshing?"

"A vacation could be nice, but we have to train, in a year or two, it's going to be our job to protect the world from the Grimm."

"I guess, I wanted to have a month off or something, I still remember everything that's happened and I just feel like taking a break will make me feel better. Just stop with fighting for a while and just try to be off guard for once."

I felt her hand caress my red hair "Whatever you want Ruby, I'll agree to it, to be honest, I feel like needing a break too…so much has happened and I just feel like relaxing."

I smiled and replied "Yeah." I just wanted to go somewhere with Weiss, somewhere quiet and peaceful…then I can get back to becoming a huntress. I lifted my head up and connected my lips with her, she moaned a bit by the contact but she kissed back. I pulled away slowly and said in a calm voice "I love you so much Weiss."

She pecked me on the cheek and replied "I love you too Ruby."

There was no more trouble…or violence. It was just me and her. I slowly pushed her down into a laying position, and I kissed her on the lips once again, we were together and nothing will separate us anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for the short epilogue, but that's the end of the story…thank you to whoever read Red like Roses, Death From Above, and this story…you guys are awesome and I just can't stop saying that….**


End file.
